


still in beta

by eiblue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable idiots in love, F/F, Fluff, Maybe a little angst, Two oblivious idiots, but a lot a lot of fluff, mayhaps some past meeting (open eyes emoji), more tags to come uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiblue/pseuds/eiblue
Summary: a girl named beta moves to work at her sister's cafe on the west coast. but instead of running head first into her dreams, she runs into a gay panic. as well as straight (haha) into the back of a green-t-shirt wearing girl who feels, familiar, somehow.aka two oblivious idiots meet at a coffee shop and become closer and may discover a lot more about each other than they originally planned to.





	still in beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a girl named beta moves to work at her sister's cafe on the west coast. but instead of running head first into her dreams, she runs into a gay panic. as well as straight (haha) into the back of a green-t-shirt wearing girl who feels, familiar, somehow. 
> 
> aka two oblivious idiots meet at a coffee shop and become closer and may discover a lot more about each other than they originally planned to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey laidease, gents, and m'theydies. welcome to my story based around my oc's who love each other. (but shh they don't know it yet) 
> 
> i have art of them on my twitter, @umbrelki, if you want to see it! also i'll put some in here at some point, but since its all traditional, it'll look weird lolol. okay love u all thank you for reading!

Beta wakes up to the annoying blare of her phone’s alarm, _five more minutes_ , she mumbled to herself as she falls back into a deep sleep. She dreams of her house on the lake, of one of the many barbeques she attended as a child, and of the girl in green whose face she can’t quite remember. 

“ _It’s okay!” The nameless girl spoke, “Because even if it rains so much it makes you sad, the sun will shine-_

Beta is once again stirred from her dreams by her phone ringing obnoxiously. She reaches for the loud ringing device plugged in on her bedside table. When she sees who’s calling, she knows she’s in some deep shi-

“ _Hey, Beta, where the hell are you? It’s 8:40 you’re_ late _!_ ” The voice yells from over the phone, the various noises from the shop clearly audible over the line. 

“Oh shit Alphy I’m so sorry I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Beta replies, frantic. She hangs up and, quite literally, jumps out of bed. Her room looks like a whirlwind somehow found its way into an apartment complex. Clothes strewn about the floor from the hurried searching. She throws on her yellow _Van Gogh Gang_ T-Shirt, a pair of brown patterned pants, and pins up her hair with a green hair clip she was given by a girl from her childhood. 

Fully dressed, she grabs her backpack, phone, and bike helmet and runs down to her bike rack. She hops on the bike and pedals to her sisters cafe. Music in her ears, she has a smile on her face as she pulls up to the bike rack under the _Test Cafe_ sign. She jumps off her bike, and chains it to the rack. 

Running inside, she checks her watch. _8:57 AM, nice_. Too distracted by her watch, Beta runs head first into the back of a customer. Because of her small stature, she falls over from the impact. Sitting on the floor she looks up to apologize to whoever she ran into. Instead, she’s left speechless. She looks up at the figure, and her mind is immediately transported back to a time she had long forgotten.

_“Oh no I’m late I’m so late, Mom’s gonna kill me!” A young Beta runs through the streets towards her home. Lost in her head, worrying about her mother’s reaction, she runs full speed into a girl wearing a green T-shirt. Beta flies backwards onto the ground. “Oww, heck that hurt.” She says under her breath, looking up at who she ran into”_

_“Hey are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?” A gentle voice, followed by an extended hand. Beta grabs the mystery girls hand._

_“Y-y-yeah I’m good! I’m so sorry I ran into you!” Beta replies, flustered. She looks at her watch, which reads 7:45 PM. “Oh no, I’m so late!” She says as she grabs the girl’s hand and jumps up. “I have to go now, but I’m sorry again! Come to the Tulip Diner sometime, I’ll repay you!” Then, she runs off, leaving the green-girl just as fast as she’d met her._

“-ey, Hey! Are you okay? You didn’t hit your head did you?” The girl she ran into said, a hint of concern lacing her voice. She reaches out her hand in a way so familiar, yet unknown at the same time, “Need a hand?” Beta grabs the girls hand and stands up.

“I’m o-okay!” Beta stammers, still holding the taller girls hand. For a second too long they’re caught up in the other’s eyes. Beta feels something so nostalgic looking into her hazel eyes, but there’s no way she’s seen her before, right?

“Beta stop being a gay mess and get your ass in the kitchen!” Beta’s sister, Alphys, yells from behind the counter. Beta instantly drops the girls hand and snaps her attention to her sister. Both girls faces engulfed in a deep red blush.

“Alphy I swear to fuck I’m going to _kill_ you one of these days!” Beta says storming off, leaving the other girl in a flustered mess, left alone in the cafe. Looking back before she enters the kitchen, Beta yells to the girl, “Hey, I’m sorry for running into you. Have a coffee on the house!” 

“Hey you’re not allowed to offer those you know. It’ll come from your paycheck.” Alphys remarks in a knowing tone. A sly smile creeping up on her cheeks as the once faded blush comes back to her sister's cheeks with a vengeance. 

“Oh shut up Alpha and let me get to work.” Beta replies pouting. From the surface, Beta and her sister look nothing alike, other than the orange hair. Beta has a curly mop of hair, and freckles covering her whole body. Whereas Alpha has stick straight hair, cut to just below her ears. The ends are dyed dark brown. As well as tattoos littering her body in place of the freckles her sister has. 

“Beta we have an order for a coffee cake muffin and a _beta test_ coffee!” Alpha calls out to her in the kitchen. The kitchen, is more like a small area slightly out of view from the main shop, with only a gate separating the two areas. 

“Got it!” Beta replies, gathering the muffin, and preparing the coffee. The beta test coffee is named for Beta herself, as it’s her favorite coffee. A hazelnut coffee with one pump of vanilla with cream and plenty of sugar. It’s delicious, according to Beta. “Here you go Alphy.” Beta hands off the coffee, or at least tries to.

“Hmm, I have to step out for a minute. Can you deliver this to table five for me?” Alpha bats her eyes, a mischievous smirk crossing her lips. “Come on now, don’t want to leave the customer waiting, especially since it’s a free drink” Alpha winks at Beta, understanding her sisters goal in all of this. 

“You sneaky son of a-” Beta starts before being cut off by her sisters hand over her mouth.

“Nuh-uh I’m just helping you finally make a move. Ask for her number you idiot. You’ll thank me later.” Alphys says before walking out of the shop. Beta stands in a full gay panic. Her brain was the spitting image of someone spitting out glitter like it was the cinnamon challenge. On shaky legs, she walks over to where the girl from earlier is sitting. 

“H-Hey, here’s your order! One beta cake- I MEAN coffee cake and beta test coffee!” Beta says, and places the coffee and muffin down, being careful not to mess up the work the customer was doing on her laptop.

“Thank you! How much is it again?” The girl asks with a massive grin on her face. _Wow she’s stunning_ Beta thinks to herself.

“It’s on the house, remember?” Beta says with a wink, and turns around to walk back to the counter.

“Wait-” A hand suddenly grabs Beta’s, and turning around so fast Beta falls once again, trying to see why the girl grabbed her, instead she brought the girl down with her. “Ah! Oh no! Are you okay? I’m so sorry for startling you!” The girl replies frantically.

“Ah it’s okay I’m fine! I’m really clumsy so it happens a lot! Are you okay? You took a fall yourself. I might owe you another coffee now.” Beta replies sheepishly, grabbing the back of her neck. A pink tint dusting her cheeks out of embarrassment. Gathering herself, Beta makes a bold move, “Well if I’m going to keep falling for you like this, you should probably know my name. Hi, I’m Bethany Test, but everyone calls me Beta. My sister owns this cafe, so I work here too. It’s nice to meet you.” Still sitting on the floor, Beta extends her hand to the mystery girl.

“Hello Beta, I’m Charlotte, but c-call me Lottie. It’s nice to meet you.” Lottie says, a deep blush covering her features. Lottie begins to talk again, “Um, have I-”

“Woah I didn’t expect you two to fall for each other so soon! Nice job Beta!” Alphys cuts Lottie off mid-sentence, walking back into the cafe with take out boxes. The two girls erupt in a blush comparable to a box of tomatoes. “Hey Lottie, is it okay if I call you Lottie?” Lottie nods in a nervous approval. “Great, anyways, why don’t you join us for Lunch? I’ll pay you back for my sisters clumsiness,” she says giving Beta a light slap on the back. 

“N-No that’s too much! It’s really okay! I c-can’t put you through that much trouble.” Lottie replies, looking down and stumbling over her words. Beta gives her shoulder a squeeze, with an understanding gaze in her eyes. 

“Hey don’t worry about that, she got the food for free from her girlfriend’s parents’ restaurant, and knowing her parents, they probably packed way too much for the two of us. It would really help if you ate some!” Beta comforted her, a kind smile running through her whole face, reaching her eyes. This sent Lottie into an even deeper blush than before. 

“Okay, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I’d love to.” Lottie accepted, before being pulled up by Beta and being run off to the table where Alpha set down the food. 

“Great! Lets eat, I’m starving, I forgot to eat breakfast!” Beta says while laughing. 

“Thanks for having me!” Lottie says, a real smile on her face.

_Those two oblivious idiots,_ Alphys thinks to herself, a knowing look in her eyes, _they’re gonna hate themselves when they find out._ She giggles to herself, and goes to join the, ‘oblivious idiots,’ before they steal all of the food.


End file.
